


You Became the Light in the Dark Side of Me

by whatstheniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheniall/pseuds/whatstheniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart was broken. She mended it without looking or saying a word to him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ve got to get out of bed mate.” Said Louis  
“Niall it’s been two months…” Liam chimed in.  
Everything they said was just a white noise to Niall. The thing is, is that he wasn’t going to repair and he wasn’t going to get out of his warm bed. He felt worthless, small and the worst of all…lonely. His flat smelled of stale alcohol, weed and dirty laundry. He never thought it be this hard to get over someone who was simply just there to have sex with. No strings attached. Just friends, nothing else…just friends. He slowly fell in love with her and what he believed to be him simply fucking it up.  
Flashback  
Niall’s POV  
We were in my car for at least five minutes in silence. We just left a wedding and the whole time I was waiting for this moment nervously. I was finally going to tell her how much I loved her for the past month and half.  
“Daisy?” I finally broke the silence.  
“Yeah…”  
“I need to tell you something. For the past few months I-“  
“Niall stop I know what you’re going to say.” she abruptly said  
“Y-you do?” I stuttered  
“Well no shit Niall of course I do I’m not stupid. You’ve been acting and looking at me differently. You’re more caring and passionate. We might as well be a couple for fuck sakes and you know that’s not what I want with you. I have absolutely no feelings towards you.”  
I was shocked. I could feel my heart slowly breaking.  
She sighed “Niall…Colin and I are back together.”  
Colin was her ex... I mean now her boyfriend again. He was one of the reasons why the whole “friends with benefits” thing started. As she was talking I could feel the tears brimming my eyes.  
“We obviously can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry but I have to go.”  
With that she kissed my cheek and left the car out into the pouring rain (typical I know). At this point I could feel the tears free falling down my cheeks. My heart was broken into a million little unfixable pieces. I drove home to then call Harry who gave me the idea to tell her how I felt. He came with Perrie, Zayn, Elsa and Louis who comforted me for at least an hour.  
“Niall, there’s better girls out in the world that would love to be with you!” Perrie said handing me a glass of water.  
“Don’t let her bring you down. I have some friends I can set you up with in a heartbeat.” Harry said.  
I just sighed. “But I don’t want to be set up with a girl Harry, I want to find her. I want to fall in love with her and wake up next to her and tell her how beautiful she is and tell her that I love her every day. I want to call her my princess and I want her to be my everything.” I cracked  
“And you’ll be her prince charming.” Elsa chimed in, “Niall maybe tomorrow, in the next few months or years you will find her and I guarantee she will be the luckiest girl in the world!”  
“Thanks Elsa…. I’m going to go to bed thanks you guys but I’m not going to be repair so quickly.”  
“I wouldn’t expect you to be. We’ll go, feel better Ni.”  
After they left, I took a shower and fell onto my bed. I quietly cried to myself thinking about the fact that I have been the second choice in everyone’s eyes. Never first, always second.  
Flashback Over  
“Niall I know it’s hard but you need to have fun. When was the last time you went out to party?” Liam said. He too was depressed over Niall’s attitude. The cheery, playful bright blue eyed boy went cold and dark in a matter of two months tops. He was the one who would brighten everyone’s day but now there was no need to be happy when Niall wasn’t  
“Last night” he coldly and bluntly said  
“What?” Louis said  
“I went out to the club and hooked up with some girl I met there.”  
“Niall what the hell!?!” Louis said angrily.  
“Who gives a shit Louis I just don’t care anymore can’t you tell.”  
“Just come to Elsa’s party with us. Maybe you can meet someone. Her friend from America will be visiting.” Louis said. Louis believed deep inside that if Niall was to meet new people, hopefully he would forget about his broken heart.  
“Do I have a choice…?” he grumbled. He didn’t want to get out of bed. The world was a dark place he of course knew that but the peace and safety of his room was reassuring. Going outside to Niall meant that he would be crushed by anyone he cared about if he stepped outside.  
“No not really so get out of bed, take a shower and look decent.”  
“Fuck.” Niall whispered to himself as they left the room room. He stripped completely from his clothes naked and took a long, warming shower before he stepped out. His wet feet padded on the cold tile as he wiped the mirror from all its fog. He looked down to see his scrawny, pale body. This was on the top of his list for the many insecurities he has. Of course people told him how skinny he was; “boney…an excuse of a body.” He ate so much but of course nothing worked. There was no stomach or bicep muscle to his name. He tried countless times to exercise but that didn’t even work. He believed that, that was one of the reasons girls didn’t want anything of him. They were probably afraid he couldn’t pick them up. The only thing he truly loved at the moment was his chest hair and broad shoulders. A few tears fell from his cheeks before wiping them away and sniffling a bit. He pulled his favorite tank and light washed jeans. He placed his snapback backwards on his head, pushing his supras on and heading out the door. The only thing he was looking forward to was getting wasted and to hopefully…forget.


	2. You Became the Light in the Dark Side of Me

Chapter Two  
“What about her.” Harry said looking straight at the girl with slick blonde hair. They entered the party moments ago. Harry gave Niall a big, warm hug hoping to cheer him up. The moment Niall sipped his first beer, Louis and Harry pointed out all the girls of the party.  
She oozed fake. With her extremely short dress and spider web eyelashes. She looked liked she wanted to tear the three boy’s clothes apart just like all the other women here. Niall cringed at the sight of her.  
“He doesn’t need to hook up with someone Harriet.” Elsa said coming into the group  
“Fucking hell is that nickname necessary Elsa?” Harry laughed  
“Everyday Harry, everyday.” As they kept on bickering I kept on chugging my beer down until it was all gone. Niall heard the song ‘Lego House’ playing softly throughout the flat. At that moment he felt a lump in his throat.  
“Elsa where’s the drinks?”  
“In the kitchen but please don’t get drunk Niall I want you to meet more of my friends.” Elsa whined. She babied Niall too much because of course he was the baby. She too hoped that maybe tonight was the night he would recover and come back to rosy cheek bastard she adored. But this was just a night like the many other nights she hoped that he would.  
“Fine.” he grumbled as trudging to the kitchen.  
She treated him like a child, he thought. Elsa’s more like a mother than a friend to Niall which honestly was all he needed at the moment. As he walked through, he forgot about every girl who did him wrong and hurt him in the past. Niall forgot about Nicole, Laura, Demi and everyone else who shattered him. All he could witness and think about was the girl in the kitchen. His heart was pounding, his knees went weak and his palms were sweaty. He took her all in. She had long, wavy brown hair similar to her golden brown eyes. She had sun kiss skin and plump lips. She was everything that was perfect. Absolutely stunning. The light from the sunset hit her face perfectly making her look like a goddess. Niall wasn’t thinking straight because the girl noticed him seconds after he came in. She too was nervous but from all the different reasons.  
“Hi.” She said softly.  
She got up from the stool she was sitting on and walked up to Niall. She was scared he was drunk thinking about the next pick- up line to “woe” her away with. She had and short white dress on with purple flowers that showed her tan legs that could go for miles. “Fuck, fuck, fuck she’s walking up to me what the fuck should I d?!? Should I kiss her, hug her…faint…No no I’ll shake her hand that won’t make me look like a bigger idiot”, Niall thought. Well it did because he literally stuck his hand in front of her face almost hitting her.  
“Umm-“she said  
“I-I’m..”  
Shit how do I forget my name. What the fuck is my name fuck. IT’S NIALL!!!”  
“I’m Niall! My name’s Niall!” he said. He could feel the blush creep up on his cheeks and neck at this point.  
“I’m Heather.” She says laughing. She clicked seeing as this was the Niall from one direction. She loved the band but knowing that they would be here made her stomach go mad with swarming butterflies.  
Heather, Heather, Heather, Heather. That’s all that raced through his head was her perfect name and her perfect face and her perfect everything was all he could think of. She took her smaller hand in his much bigger one and shook it. Niall felt a jolt of lighting from his toes to the top of his head.  
“Do you need water?” she said concerned for his weird attitude at the moment. He was flushed bright red and his chest started to heave quickly. He looked as if he ran for his life to get in this kitchen.  
His mouth went dry and he could feel his throat close in. All he could do was simply node from the amount of nervousness building up inside him.  
“Here” she said placing the water in front of him.  
He chugged it down hoping that at least it could solve his throat problem.  
“Are you drunk?” she asked bluntly. She regretted knowing that it would offend the pop star.  
“W-what?” he said wide eyed.  
“I’m sorry you just look flushed I’m sorry…”  
“No its fine. I mean I was trying to but I don’t see the purpose on doing it now.” he said laughing tracing shapes in the rim of the glass  
“Well that’s good. I don’t understand how people can get drunk and think that’s going to solve something or making it exciting. You can be sober and do that anyway.”  
He laughed “Is that what you think?”  
She looked at him. He could feel his heart speed up at that moment the moment her beautiful eyes stared into his.  
“That’s what I know. Maybe I’m being ignorant considering that I’ve never been wasted.”  
“No you’re not.” he said giggling.  
“Okay good…you’re from Ireland right?”  
“And you’re American yeah?” he said  
“Yeah born and raised in California.” She said proudly  
“I can tell.” he said laughing. Her Californian accent was very visible from all the other people here  
“How can you tell?!”  
“You’re too tan to live anywhere else!” he cackled loudly.  
Niall didn’t remember laughing this hard for weeks. It felt like a release for him.  
“That’s so stereotypical. I could be from anywhere else and be this tan!” She giggled.  
She had a beautiful smile. Her nose crinkled and her eyes lit up. They talked for ten minutes rambling about pointless but hilarious stories that brought tears to Niall’s eyes. She marveled at the sights she’s traveled so far in her life; London, New York, Greece. How her friends and her would run the lonely streets of Paris after midnight. He was completely addicted to her voice and her stories wanting to hear more. It was until Louis came storming in singing about nothing.  
“NIAL- oh hello.” He must’ve noticed Heather because he went from extremely hyper to in awe in a matter of seconds. Louis was also in awe over how striking Heather was.  
“Hi there.” She said laughing at his change in emotion.  
“Hi, I’m Louis.” he quickly stated extending his arm to shake her hand.  
“Heather.”  
“Nice to meet you love. Niall, I thought you ditched have you been in here this whole time?”  
“No why woul-“  
“HARRY, LIAM COME HEREEEEEE” Louis screamed.  
Then came in what Louis liked to call “little shit one and two”. Liam ran in giving Harry a piggy back ride.  
“You rang?” Harry said.  
The three of them started to die of laughter over there stupidity. Niall would join them too but he didn’t want Heather to think he was an idiot. Niall looked over at her to see her quietly amused. The laughter finally died down as they all locked eyes with her. Harry looked shocked as if he committed a crime. He thought to himself believing she was indeed a model with her perfectly sculpted face and high cheekbones. He thought she was absolutely beautiful.  
“Hello there” Liam said  
“Hi, I’m Heather!” she said cheerily. Her heart quickened realizing that she was standing in a room with the boys she thought she’d meet.  
“I’m Liam and this is Harri- I mean Harry”  
“Hahah you’re so funny Liam” Harry said sarcastically. He stared at Heather quizzically.  
“You’re very pretty” Harry said  
“What?” she said stunned  
“Has no one told you that?” Liam asked while peeling an orange  
“Well…sometimes but it’s not every day someone from One Direction tells you that.” She looked down  
Niall chocked on nothing. “You know who we are?!” he said  
“Well I don’t live under a rock of course I do.” She laughed. Niall grinned ear to ear giving attention to the other boys. “I’m surprised though I wouldn’t think you would all show up. Elsa said like one or two of you guys would show.”  
“Yeah we had to drag Niall “the party animal” Horan out of bed but yeah we all showed up.” Liam laughed crossing his arms. Liam was astonished over Niall’s new attitude after meeting Heather.  
“It’s like as if the only reason Niall is acting like this is because he likes Heat-“, Liam clicked realizing that Niall really liked Heather. This wasn’t a massive surprise to Liam considering how stunning she was.  
“Zayn just left with his girlfriend though.” Louis chimed in.  
“I honestly thought she was lying about knowing you guys. How’d you all meet?” she asked.  
“She’s my neighbor. I live next door.” Harry said.  
“Ah I see…”  
“What’s this?” Louis said pointing to the white powder on the table.  
“Oh it’s cocaine.” She said seriously. She saw all their faces go still with shock and silence. She herself wasn’t the best liar but Heather could tell that from their tipsy state, they were gullible at the moment.  
“What?” Harry said stunned  
“Yeah I was spreading my fairy dust out on the table to organize. I take cocaine very seriously.”  
They were all in shock until Heather let out a loud snort.  
“I am absolutely fucking with you.” She said laughing loudly.  
At this point they were on the brink of tears from laughing too hard. When the laughter died down, all Liam could hear was someone’s stomach grumbling.  
“What the hell was that?” Liam said.  
Heather giggled “It was my belly!”  
Everyone started laughing over her reaction.  
“Didn’t you eat on the plane?” Liam said wiping a tear from his face  
“Are you serious!? That food is pure shit. And Elsa seems to have nothing but healthy foods in her fridge.”  
“Jesus Christ I just met you five minutes ago and you’re fucking hilarious.” Louis said in amusement  
“I can see why Niall was hanging out with you.” Liam said.  
“That’s not the only reason he’s in here.” Harry said quietly. Niall went red as a tomato once again.  
“There’s a McDonalds two blocks away, do you guys all want to go eat?” Liam asked  
“Sounds good.” Heather said. And with that they maneuvered through all the dancing people and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Question time:  
> Do you ship Herry or Hiall?  
> Will Harry confess or interfere before Niall?  
> Message me an answer!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Please follow me on tumblr (whatstheniall) Where this fic is and message me there. Plus message me on here! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
